Hetalia High: Love Stories Country x Reader
by MontrealAtHeart
Summary: The charactors are all in high school again. With populars clics and mean girls. But that's life I guess!
1. Pocky Troubles Denmark x Reader Part 1!

Pocky Game Troubles Part 1

First in a series of Hetalia High love stories  
Denmark x Reader  
Human Names used.  
T for language, and mild to strong kissing/ make out

Sitting in your room you pondered the same things as always. Why were you here? What should you do? Why were your parents out to get you. Like today your mother was making you go twosome party. Just because she was friends Witt he most popular girls mothers you had to go the this party. You hated parties because being you loner self always sat in the corner being ignored. Today was someone's birthday at your school it seemed everyday was someone's birthday. They had somehow arranged to have the school for the party knowing these people it included lots of money. The school cared little of education just money. Your prep school had students from all over and they were all rich. You knew you should get ready but you didn't want to.  
Your mother letting herself into your room pusses over all the little details of your outfit telling you to change out of you tee shirt and jeans into anything else. You remembered in your old school how much your mother hated the girls who whore the short skirts so you dug one out of you closet finding a v-neck shirts you pulled that on and quickly did your make-up. As your friend said make-up is just another medium. You grabbed you flats and hurried out the door before you mother could see your outfit. She smiled out the window seeing you dressed up.  
Arriving at your school in record time you flashed you ID in the coder and walked through the door. People were everywhere in the halls up and down for once you realized how many of the students you didn't know and how many you didn't and didn't want to. In the gym there were streamers and music playing but few people dancing. You knew the populars were in the bathrooms fixing make up or something so you started upstairs to your locker where you kept you books to read. Grabbing you french book you stole away to the library. It was always empty and quiet and the librarian was nice. You were working on your languages ever though your parents disapproved of you learning on your own. French was fun but you became easily bored returning the book to your locker you wandered around the school aimlessly. Returning to the lobby you noticed more couples on the dance floor and found a seat in your normal corner to watch the couples dance. Minutes passed slowly you still hadn't seen many populars as you called them they must be off planning something. A few minutes your suspicions were confirmed the populars walked in.  
Everyone were gonna play a game everyone has to participate! So here it is we play spin the bottle to make pairs then we play the Pocky game! Don't worry we have plenty more games later. This is just a warm up game. Everyone sat in a circle and someone magically produced a hat.  
Ok I lied. We don't have a bottle so count off. After everyone was given a number.  
Kay! Now evens pick a partner starting with 2. The picking continued couples were made until only a few of you remained. Dreading having to pick you as there quietly. 98 you're up. You focused on who was left. You didn't like the odds. Ludwig, Francis, Lillie,Mathias, Lukas, Tino and Berwald sat waiting for you to pick. They all seemed worried knowing if they didn't get picked more than likely they were playing with another guy. You on the other hand were terrified all the boys were taken or popular none of them would ever give you a second thought. You stood silently and picked a paper from the hat. Reading the paper slowly you became flustered in a split second.  
Mathias. Yu dropped the paper on the ground and walked off to the other couples and stood there shaking. It couldn't be him.  
~Flashy Backy~  
It was you second of third week of schools and you still hadn't quite got the order of popular not. Figuring we are countries right you walking over and sat a a table where no one else was sitting figuring it wasn't taken or anything. A few girls came over with their lunch laughing and sat at the table they gave you scornful looks. Not taking it to heart you continued eating. More people sat at the table they all started whispering to each other quickly stealing glances at you. They were speaking heavy French but you still got it you were their joke. A tall blond girl came over and said something in English with a heavy accent. You asked her to repeat it she laughed in your face. Turning to her friends saying she can't speak her own language in simple French causing them all to laugh. But I do speak yours. Surprised to hear you I french she turns to you. Some one did her homework now that's my seat. Move.  
You moved just to make her happy. She smirked at her friends making more comments. Jeese what a show off. You knew you were digging a deep hole for yourself but you turn to her and say. You just don't try hard enough. French is my fifth language. Good for you now leave you are wasting my time. Turning quickly you crashed into someone sending them flying back to the ground. Grabbing their lunch before it fell on them you managed to spill yours on yourself instead. Dropping his lunch on the table you ran off.  
After that day you avoided him and never looked back. Ok so you looked back... A lot that boy was perfect but he was popular and you were not so popular you had to remember that always.  
~End Flashy Backy~

The game was about to begin when you realized how close he was standing. Only inches apart you struggled to remember the rules of these. Thinking hard you remembered the fanfiction you used to read and a sinking feeling ensues. Pocky kisses. He hands you the Pocky stick and you put it in your mouth. He takes the other side and you wait for them to say go. The game starts and you are frozen to afraid to do anything. You don't want to lose the game for him but you can't do anything. Closing you eyes you remain frozen not daring to open them. Feeling him closer and closer you want to pull away but can't find the courage to do so. You stay there still until his lips lightly press against yours breaking off the last piece. The group is silent around you as he pulls away and you open your eyes still in shock.  
I guess you guys win then?  
He flashes a cocky smile. I am the king! Taking this chance to escape you turn and run. Ignoring dirty looks from jealous girls you run up the stairs two by two getting to your locker you sink to the ground exhausted and confused. He didn't have to kiss you to win just eat all the Pocky yet he still did and y had decided that you didn't want a guy like that but it was so nice. You breathing returns to normal but you are hot and tired remembering the roof you return to the strains only to see him at the bottom talking to someone. Not taking time to hear what he is saying you hurry up the stairs flight by flight to the roof. In mid October the night air is crisp but the moon and stars are beautiful sadly the plant are all dead by now but the night air calms your jumpy nerves and you relax.

Authors note: I'm trying something new as well as my Seven in Heaven Stories. I hope you liked it please tell me if you did. Send me requests for party games and countries.  
Signed,

Unpopular but still a person.


	2. Pocky Troubles Denmark x Reader Part 2!

Pocky Game Troubles Part 2

First in a series of Hetalia High love stories  
Denmark x Reader  
Human Names used.  
T for language, and mild to strong kissing/ make out

The chill in the air begins to get to you and you head back into the school. It must be late but you were expecting to stay a while it was supposedly a co-ed sleep over thingy but you didn't quite understand that. The stairs were covered in rose petal and candles creeping you out a touch but you ignored them and continued down the flight. At the bottom and boy stands and turns surprised to hear someone. His face falls when he sees you and you walk away. Your locker appears before you realize how far you have you walked. This party was the worst day of your life you were sure of it. A boy grabs your shoulder.  
Hey we are going to play another game in the science hall way it's required you come.  
He runs off again. You know the easiest way to the hall is back the way you came but you decide to take the long way walking at a simple pace you admire things you wouldn't notice in the busy hall. All the poster that litter the walls all kinds of clubs you could join and sports too. You would never have the courage to join anything. Turning to corner into the science wing you notice that no one is there. Must have been some stupid trick by that guy. Walking down the dark hallway you couldn't help but be creeped out by the silence. A hand grabs you arm pulling you into the dark your mouth is covered by a second hand. A familiar laugh reaches your ear.  
It just me.  
You struggle to get away from him. Frantically you pull away from your attacker.  
(name) calm down its just me.  
Landing a good hit to him he releases you and you try to run only to be tackled again.  
Hey, I'm not trying to rape you or something calm down.  
What the hell is your problem get away from me. I don't know you.  
You don't?I would've hopped you would remember me since I kissed not two hours ago.  
Mathias?  
No. France. What do you think?  
Why did you try to kill me?  
Kill you? Highly improbable I just wanted to talk without being followed.  
Well thanks for giving me a heart attack. In your panic you had completely forgotten your pledge to ignore him.  
You are welcome. He holds out a hand to help you up. Easily lifting you up. You blush at the thought that crosses your mind.  
The moonlight shines through the window lighting up the small space you two stand in. Your eyes meet for a second and you turn away. He catches you hand as you pull away. Looking back at him he crashes his lips to yours. Surprised you hesitate at first he begins to question himself as well. You kiss him back lightly at first not sure what to do. Then you begin getting a bit more confident. He pushes your back against the wall lightly asking for permission by licking you bottom lip. You hesitate again you had never gone this far with a boy or at all. You open your mouth just a little bit and he pushes his tongue in. Yours dances with his for a minute he laughs a little at your attempt. He continues to explore your mouth thoroughly returning to his own mouth he breaks the kiss. Looking into your eyes with his perfect blue ones. You're left blushing like crazy under his gaze. Shying away slightly. He lifts your chin with his finger to meet his gaze.  
I love you (name)  
You stare back at him in disbelief. Still not catching on that he is waiting for an answer from you.  
I know that it's probably stupid and that this is the first time I have ever asked to you in detail and all but... You cut him off finally realizing he was just like you to scared to tell the other how you felt until now. Kissing him strongly and passionately. Standing on toes to reach him you wrap your arms around him tightly.  
Jeg elsker du også Mathias.  
It was his turn to stare at you. Well again. You blush deep red figuring you pronounced that all wrong or said something stupid.  
You speak... But how. He falls silent looking towards you as if for answers.  
I speak a few languages because of my heritage and a few for fun.  
He still stares at you. Where have you been all me life?  
In the corner where no one could see me.  
Well I still did and I was to stupid to act on it.  
Thank you.  
Come on we should go join the party.  
Together? You said this nervously they don't particularly like me down there.  
I can help with that. They respect you if they feel threatened. He pulls you hair down around your face and pulls some tangles out. Now, to me you were perfect before but now they an see it too. You blush at his comment and he grabs you hand pulling you down the hall. At the door gym you hesitate slightly.  
Don't worry I'll be with you so if anything happens i'll be there. His smile reassured you and you followed him in.  
He led you to an unoccupied corner of the dance floor and took your hand he urged you to dance with his but you refused feeling odd I the center of all these people.

Author Note: I hoped to finished this tonight but I was exhausted and only got to write for like an hour yes most people finish like chapters in and hour but I am slow and unfocused. Tell me what cha think and game and countries for the next one! Also used a translate app on my iPad for the Danish so if its wrong yeah well. And I you didn't guess...

**Translation is: I love you too Mathias.**


	3. Pocky Troubles Denmark x Reader Part 3!

Pocky Trouble Denmark x Reader Part 3  
Hetalia High Love Stories  
You get by now

Warning: swearing and mild violence in this!

A group of girls walked over ignoring you with immense skill.  
Mathias you want to dance with us?  
Uh? Ok  
The girls began to dance along to the songs with him he tried to get you to join him but you refused trying to hide again.  
The songs got faster and more (for lack of a better word) dancers got closer and more daring. Each of the girls trying their hand at get him to respond. The crowned grew around the dancers and you saw the populars steal glances back at you in the corner. Laughing to each other. The song came to an end and one daring girl pulls him in for a kiss he tries to push her away but she pushes back the populars laugh at this and turn to you as if to say look at that. You don't care you knew he was to good to be true. He breaks away from the girl pushing her back anger in his eyes. She stumbles back into the crowd trying to disappear. He tries to push through them but is restrained by some of the boys. Angered yelling, swearing and a near attempt at death may have occurred but you were still surprised by his actions. The girl was off in a corner surrounded by populars who seemed to be laughing but she was shaken up. You couldn't help but feel bad walking over quietly the populars turn to you.  
Trying to get revenge too?  
No. I'm the better person.  
Ha. Like thats true.  
I just wanted to see if she was okay.  
Yes she is fine.  
Seeing the point defeated you walk away. Upon returning to your corner you see most of the boys have left. Leaving the populars, and few others huddled in small groups around the gym. The music has stopped playing and it is silent. Your phone buzzes at your side opening it you see a text from an unknown number sent to many people at once.  
(Text reads) That was fun schoolies guess who's gonna get it next? Mr. King of N. Europe.  
Knowing immediately who it's from you clench your fist and try to breathe. The populars went to far this time and they need to stop but they are not worth wasting your time.  
The music starts and the girls keep dancing as if nothing had happened. Laughing like a slumber party the ones you were never invited to. You frowned the boys still were not back it was odd for them to leave their dates behind. You checked to time it was late but not as late as expected you realized you hadn't eaten anything since before you came figuring there would be food in the headed out of the gym and down the hall the cafe was next to the gym but through a small hallway lined with windows.  
The moon shone down through the glass illuminating the hallway and the back parking lot. A movement catching your eyes you pause to see three boys carrying ropes walk through the parking lot laughing their heads off. You heart sinks something was wrong. Your first thought was get help but no one anywhere near could help you you wait a minute till they would leave and open the window quietly stepping through it. You find a car close by and smashing in its window taking some glass shards as your weapons. You steal off the same way the boys went cautiously following voices.  
The voices of the allies were what you heard first. America stating that he would be punished and France insulting him for yelling a girl and England cursing him with his stupid magic. Stepping closer you hear Italy and Germany as well they didn't appear happy either. Pearling around the corner you see Russia holding his pipe standing in front of Denmark who was tied up against a wall. A hand was placed over your mouth for the second time that night and you turned surprised. Seeing Berwald and Lukas. They pointed to the crowd and seemed angry well angry on Sweden standards which was pretty damn scary.  
Sweden pulls a gun which shocks you more then anything who brings a gun to a dance.(other than switzy) You offer a glass piece to Norway who refuses silently and pulls a knife from his pocket and hands it to you. Pulling a second from his boot he smiles(a smile to rival Sweden disapproving stare) The crowd takes no notice to the three of you as you step around the corner.  
A strong bust of confidence come across you when you see Russia ready to hurt him.  
Ivan, touch him and I will personally see that Natasha has you forever. The group turns surprised at first.  
Dude you think that you three can stop us? Your like out numbered.  
Fuck off America I never did like you now I see why.  
Ha I'm the hero I saved her from him.  
If she hadn't been a whore in the first place it would have been fine.  
Weapons are produced from no where.  
Ok one thing why does everyone have freakin weapons on them!  
It's a party. Da?  
A shot rings out throughout the air starting the fight. You push forward toward Denmark most worried for him I the process you face Germany. A bullet grazes you shoulder but you ignore the feeling just focused on fighting. Pushing back the allies your small group angrily glares them down.  
Jees we just wanted to teach him a lesson.  
Yeah some lesson. Untying him he stretches and laughs I told you I would escape bastards.  
Sure you girlfriend saved you.  
Shut up.  
The good thing with countries is they kind of got over things easily. You just all walked back to the school. Confused to asked so that's it?  
Yeah typically there would be ass kicking, but with a girl I can't expect much.  
Sure? Mister help I'm tied up over here.  
The girls turned when a large group of armed and beaten up people walked into the gym. The populars laughed it off giving you dirty looks. Now, they were worth your time. Walking right up to them you held up your blade. Try and hurt anyone I care about again and I will kill you. Now the fact that you were covered in blood or your weapon they seriously seemed to believe you.  
An hour later you had cleaned up and were healed the party was winding down. The music was slow and soft as couples danced together and kissed under the blue lights. A light tap on your shoulder got you attention. A hand was offered...  
Dance with me?  
Of course.  
He pulled you to your feet easily. Holding you close you danced together in a small circle. The music made you tired and you realized how late it had become. Yawning you stopped the dance and just stood there swaying to the music in his arms. The song ended and no new one started the couples had all stopped dancing a most were going to sleep. Blankets and pillows were passed out to anyone who wished one and people slept all over the floor. He pulled away and grabbed blankets for you and him setting them up next to each other and laying down. You grabbed your spread them over him and lay down right next to him. He sleepily wrapped him arms around you holding you close. You fell asleep with a smile on your face and slept peacefully.

§§§Time Skip§§§

In the morning you woke up disoriented at first wondering where am I. Then it hit you the party the dance and him. His arms were still around you and you snuggled closer to him. He awoke a short time later and stretched.  
Morning (name) how did you sleep.  
You almost died right there his sleepy voice and his accent it was the sexiest thing ever all you got out was..  
Aaa. Fine  
That's good. He kissed you lightly and you smiled.  
Promise me something?  
What?  
You will call me every morning before you wake up completely like this.  
Okay but why?  
Because its the sexiest thing ever and I love you.  
I love you too.

Authors Note: Short story 1 done. I don't who will be next or what game they will play. Got and ideas? I may continue my Seven Minutes In Heaven soon too. I just needed a break. I hope you liked please review!


	4. Spinning to Trouble Prussia x Reader Pt1

**Spinning into Trouble? Or are you?**

Hetalia High Short Stories

Prussia x Reader Part 1

You were used to the a parties at your prep school everyone went there were games not so age appropriate and drinking. You went sat with your few friends and stared like a creeper at the hot boys that also went to your school. You never danced and tried to stay out of the events that unfolded except for said drinking. Tonight was one of those parties. You were sure tonight would be different though you had a plan and your friends were not letting you back out. Your friends were the best they stood by you and stuck up for what they believed in. They were determined to get you a certain Mr. awesome today since they both had boyfriends and you were all alone. You harp idea how but you hoped something would come to you. The party went on with most people dancing and all around parting.

Someone stands in the front of the crowd.

Okay everyone time for party games! Couples go over there everyone else sit in a circle. Now all the couples decide wether you mind any of you kissing someone else if you don't then come over here if you do get lost. A dozen or so more people joined the group on the floor and someone pulled a wine bottle out of thin air. It's time for anything goes spin the bottle. We don't care if its girls, boys, or any other mix.

The girl holding the bottle started spinning it and everyone prayed it didn't land on them. The bottle slowed down pointing at Matthew. You were surprised he even came.

Now we can either kiss in front of everyone now or wait and spend ten minutes in the closet later. Matthew didn't seem to like either option but kissed her lightly. He then spun the bottle to see who spun next. The game continued for quite awhile till the list of couples waiting was quite long and you knew this would get interesting France was in there six times with different girls and he had a girlfriend well by the end of this probably ex-girlfriend. The bottle was spun again landing on your best friend she blushed seeing it was England (her boyfriend) who had spun it. Both of them being shy and in your opinion romantically hopeless. ((sorry phee its true)) they lightly kissed in front of the crowd and both blushed crazily. Alfred laughed at England's hopeless PDA. Only to be glared down.

Your friend spun the bottle and it landed on Mr. Awesome. She glanced at you with a hopeful look but you brushed it off. He spun it laughing his. Keseseses thingy and you couldn't help but smile ignoring the bottles progress. It stopped right in front of you. The thought crashed onto you he was going to have to kiss you. He leaned across the circle waiting for you to join him which you didn't. Someone next to you pushed you into the center where he crashed his lips onto yours. Pulling away he sat back in his seat flashing his cocky smile and stated it stunned you with his awesome you hurried out of the center and sat with your head down till someone elbowed you. You spun the bottle not watching who it pointed to. Soon the game was boring and the closet portion began the couples were mercilessly shoved to the closet while the party raged outside. Hours passed and the couples were all finished most of the couples went off to eat even though it was like ten o'clock already.

You realizing how hungry you were followed the flow of people to the cafe. Seeing food everywhere you realized someone had been cooking for days. There was food from all over the world which fit well wight the countries. You ate a quick meal and took to wandering the hallways and observing happy couples kissing in corners. You smiled unlike most you weren't bitter with couples. You returned to the almost empty gym the music still played but you didn't dance you sat and waited. For what you had no idea.

A laugh behind you startled you out of you thoughts. Turning your eyes met blood red ones.

I got you.

What.

I scared you (name).

Yeah, what do you want. The irrational in your voice coming off hostile.

Nothin' I guess I was just bored.

Well go rape someone or something.

Really?

That's what you and France do right?

No that's just France and Spain he has a thing for young girls.

Okay I don't want to know.

Me on the other hand, I'm the most awesome. They give her a choice I'll just tell her she is mine. Not matter what she wants. And guess what I want you.

You freeze did he just say what you thought.

Hey (name) your friend walked through the door of the gym and froze. Oh sorry I'll be going now.

Wait!

No don't call her back you can't escape me...

Who said I wanted to.

What.

If your asking if I like you then the answer is yes. Okay? But since I know what you are like I wouldn't get my hopes up of you returning the love.

What am I like (name)?

Your a womanizer and all you care about is getting in a girls pants.

Again that is France.

He learned from the best I'm sure.

That isn't true he learned it from fanfiction.

Scary.

Yes it is. Not quite as scary as one thing.

What is that?

You are mine...

Authors Note: Part 1 is complete now onto part two I guess I hope to have it up soon not tonight though. Please I have no idea any other games to play and I am desperate if you have anything please tell me! I need country ideas too!


	5. Spinning to Trouble Prussia x Reader Pt2

Spinning into Trouble? Or are you?

Hetalia High Short Stories  
Prussia x Reader Part 2

You are mine he said. Crap. He grabbed your hand and pulled you away out of the gym and up the steps towards the hallway. He kept up with his fast faced sprinting all the way upstairs and to the student lounge. He stopped nearly crashing you into to doorframe. You panted trying to catch your breath and sat and stared at you not even fazed. He looked at you with a smirk on his face.  
Out of shape much.  
No.  
I guess I'm just that awesome then.  
No  
What was that? He looked threateningly at you.  
I said your not that awesome.  
I heard but I don't believe you.  
Prove your awesome then pretty boy? You were really asking for it and you were beginning to regret it.  
Kesesesese. You seem to sure of yourself. You will fall to my awesome. His red eyes glint in the moonlight deviously. He moves faster than life and pins you against the wall easily overpowering you.  
Now who is un awesome?  
Still the one who has to ask.  
He glares at you. Wrong answer. His lips connect with yours pushing you back against the wall. Kissing you passionately his grip releases your arms but you couldn't move if you tried. The moment was to perfect and you didn't want to change a thing. Feeling you relax he smiles into the kiss asking for entrance and taking it before you answer. His tongue fights yours and wins easily exploring your mouth. He continues to kiss you roughly and you bite him lightly reminding in him you need to breathe. He breaks away. Leaving you dizzy and breathless he releases you and you stumble blindly. He takes your hand and pulls you onto a couch.  
See my awesome made you dizzy. He joked secretly worried for you. You held you head while you regained breath. He kisses you forehead in apology. You push him away lightly. When you caught your breath and the room stopped spinning you lay down on the couch and closed your eyes. Falling asleep quickly you rested. He sat and watched you there so peaceful he smiled at the thought of you in his arms. A while later you began to stir and opened your eyes to see his staring into them. He pulled you up to your feet happily. How you loved his smile when he looked like a kid.  
Have a nice nap?  
Yes now I can only see one of you.  
Three of me was good though more awesome.  
No not more awesome. One is too much already. You began to walk back downstairs  
His arm around you waist. The gym was full of half asleep couples gathering blankets and pillows to sleep.  
More sleep.  
Yeah I guess it is the middle of the night.  
He grabs blankets and pillows and easily makes a tent out of them. Offering you his hand he shows you into your tent. Amazed by the fact it is standing at all you stare at him in awe.  
Held up by pure awesome.  
Okay then by awesome.  
You what's more awesome?  
What.  
You.

Authors Note: Done Prussia is just that awesome he makes tents from blankets! Hope you liked it please review!


	6. Not what you thought NorwayxReader Part1

Hetalia High Love Stories  
Not what you thought.  
Norway x Reader

Author Note: I really am sorry I deleted America part 1 but I wasn't feeling it at all. I hope to get more inspiration! Norway is one of my new fav characters so I hope you like this. For some reason I see Norway, Denmark, Prussia and America being those popular boys that every school seems to have! Enjoy. Ps. Happy Halloween!

The party was in full swing when you got there. Your friend had invited you to her sleep over Halloween party and you were not necessarily happy about it but you know it's was your friend you couldn't say no. You rang the door bell and then walked in. Knowing the music would be to loud for them to hear the bell. You were greeted by a familial face.  
"(name) you came!"  
"Yeah Italy I couldn't turn a party down"  
Yay! We can have so much fun France was just telling me about this fun game we can play"  
Italy was a little to innocent to realize. Ahonhonhon meant rape rape rape.  
"That's nice Feli. I guess that's good?"  
"We'll have fun I should keep answering the door. If you see Doitsu tell him I was looking for him"  
"Okay"  
You continued into the main room. Music blared from speakers and people danced everywhere. To your dismay there was alcohol on many tables around the room. Most everyone here were minors but you could preach. You were not exactly a stranger to wine or beer. You chose to ignore it this time around knowing of the creepers. Italy tapped your shoulder.  
" Popular alert!"  
"Thanks I'll be leaving now"  
"No you can't (name). The party just started you can ignore him ya know"  
"Okay thanks Feli."  
You and him went to find a quieter place to talk.  
" Feli. What game did France want to play?"  
"Why?"  
"I'm bored and we should do something"  
"Well he said that we randomly pick couples and shove them into a closet for fun time."  
Had anyone else said that you would have slapped them but seeing he was dead serious you cracked up. He really didn't get what "fun time" meant.  
"Ya know. What the heck lets do it."  
"That's what she said"  
"Feli! What it's funny"  
"Yet you don't understand anything else?"  
I'm hungry (name) can we go get food?"  
"Fine."

!Time Skip!

After Feli ate his pasta he called everyone into the living room of his house *cough* Mansion *cough*. His house was huge so it easily fit everyone.  
"Guess what we are going to play a game!"  
He jumped up and down.  
"I ahh don't know what to call it but it goes like this. We pick couples and shove them in my closet. For fun times. Don't worry the door is hard it won't break when we shove people in there."  
"What" ( this came from all around the room)  
"We'll if we shove them hard into there they could break the door?"  
"Okay then" you stepped in here.  
"Like Feli was saying why don't we just pick partners. But how to do it fairly."  
" I would ave a way. Ahonhonhon we ave un chapeau full of names and ze girls juste pick one"  
"Fine lets do that. But first rules."  
"No rules dude not cool!"  
"Yeah not awesome!"  
You had forgotten in your trying to help your friend that the popular boys were here too. You had a crush on one of them but tried to stay away from him because you would do something stupid.  
"Let's get this party started!" An obviously drunk England stated loudly.  
" I pity the bloke who gets im' ya know" An equally drunk Scotland remarked causing you to face palm.  
"Yeah if you get them you don't have to that my rule."  
"But they are drunk they will be more fun!"  
"Your funeral."  
The hat was produced and the girls got into a line and each picked a name. You tried to hide behind Hungry and Lillie only to be spotted by France.  
"Non, you can't hide it was your idea"  
"Your bastard game"  
"For that you go first and I'll pick your partner."  
They pushed you into a large closet and closed the door. Laughs were heard outside and Gilbert stated that was almost as awesome as he was then changed his mind. The door opened and closed after a body was pushed into the room. The dark didn't seem to lighten after time and all was silent.  
"Who is in here?" You questioned."France if it you and you try anything I swear I'll kill you."  
"You still yelling at me mademoiselle?" A voice stated outside the door.  
"Fuck you France"  
"That could be arranged"  
"Shut up"  
A hand grabbed you arm lightly and pushed you up against the wall. You struggled at first trying to pull away from your partner. He kissed you lightly on your cheek. You pulled away surprised by the sudden action but then decided you had liked it. You relaxed a little and took notice of how strong this guy was he easily kept you against the wall with one hand and still managed to kiss you without thought. Your eyes still hadn't adjusted to the dark but could make out his shape in front of you. You tried to lean up towards him but he held you down. He leaned closer to you and pressed his lips to yours. You smiled slightly into the kiss. He relaxed a little giving you and opening to escape but you didn't you were happy with him and that was all. He wrapped his arms around you lightly as if to hug you but it was more than that. He lifted you up easily and continued to kiss you. He broke the kiss and set you down as they opened the door and the light flooded in. He walked out and you stood there shocked that had just happened. You looked at him. Lukas had kissed you. No it must have been a dream you were going crazy right?

Author Note 2: This is better I hope! By reader request I added speech marks thanks for letting me know about the difficulty! Part two soon I won't delete this one!


	7. Not what you thought norwayxreader part2

Norway Part 2

You managed to make it back to where you had been sitting without passing out but you were on the brink of tears. What had just happened. You had wanted that for who the hell knows how long and now that it happened it seemed as though you life was done you had nothing to look forward to now. Something hit you in the head unwrapping a piece of paper you caught the scent of a rose it read...

Take you up on that threat ahonhonhon.

He was expecting an answer. You crumpled his paper and chucked it at his head...hard. You laughed lightly when it bounced off his head hitting Greece and waking him from his sleep. In this adventure you missed the fact Lukas had been watching you. Denmark on the other hand had. Grabbing his arm he pulled him away.

Lukas' POV

What the heck Denny pulls me away from watching(stalking) her.

"Dude what is your problem making goo goo eyes at her like a stalker just tell her."

"Denmark I swear I will kill you."

"You and what army?"

"This army."(gestures around him to his "friends")

"Okay then, lets pretend they are there for a second and they are ready to attack until I tell you that it's what you should do you probably confused her stupid"

"Whatever"

You POV

He had disappeared and so had Denmark probably to boring for them you thought bitterly. You wandered off to find a quiet place to stay. Meanwhile a certain Norwegian thought the same thing he had found a guest room as far from the music and party as possible an flopped down in the dark. You found yourself wandering down the hallway and opening the same door it was quiet and kept light off enjoying the peace. You went over to the bed amazing you lay down without noticing him of him noticing you. Until he rolled over scaring the crap out of both of you. He realized it had to be but didn't care if it was someone else he easily pinned you to the bed. He smirked down at you. You on the other hand were not amused this was the second time you were stuck somewhere dark with an unknown person in one night. This time you were not going to let it happen. You struggled for you life he leaned in close and you caught his scent. Something you could only describe as Norway. You could see the little light reflecting off his eyes as they stared into yours. He closed the space between your lips.

"I need to tell you something"

"..."

"I think I love you"

"I love you to Norge"

Authors note: this took to long I was writing a vikingnorway x reader and still am so I am happy to get this out at all! Hope it was okay.


	8. AreYouNervousMonAmour FrancexReader Pt1

Are you nervouse mon amour?

Hetalia High Love Stories  
FrancexReader

It was a typical Friday night you sat at home thinking about all the homework you should do but won't. You were bored and thought about writing a story or something fun but could bring yourself to get you laptop somewhere on you bed you phone buzzed and you pounced on it anything but being bored. It was text from someone at school.

Time: Now  
Who: Hetalia High School Students  
Where: School  
Dress: Whatever  
Games: Yes  
Food: Yes(don't fear it's not English!)

Hey? Anything was better than this you ran down the stairs of you small apartment and locked the door on your way out. Halfway to you car you realized that it would be easier to walk across the block and a half then wait for your car to cooperate with you.

People trickled in the door some seemed annoyed by the last minute notice but they came anyway. There was music blaring but the town was used to it by now most people here were countries in training anyway. The doors were decorated with posters of random singers and dancers to block the views of what was going on inside so you just opened the double doors not to your surprise they had alcohol. Foreign immunity? Not that the police cared anyway.

After a few hours the partners were bored of their dirty dancing and music they wanted to play a game and of curse this wasn't tag or pin the tail on the donkey. No, depending on how drunk people were it could get very bad.

"Hey dude we are so going to play a game! Its called are you nervous. So everyone find a partner. "

Somehow the girls were all picked off one by one until only boys were left.

"Boys who are left go find a girl"

Everyone was taken from their partners including you who had felt safe with Italy your close friend. Now your fate was in the hands of Denmark not good odds.

"Girls scared yet? Do not worry we are going to draw partners"

A hat was produced and all the boys put names into it. The contents was dumped onto the floor and everyone took a name until there was a pile of names left and a group of boys without partners.

"Well go find your partners!"

By now you were having a heart attack as you stared terrified at a small slip of paper in your hand that read Francis.

"Hey dudes this is how you play. Guys touchy our partner and ask are you nervous, girls answer yes or no. If no try again if yes then they have to kiss you and then go again."

He received many glares from angry girls and a few guys.

"Go?"

"Are you nervouse mon amour?"

"No"

"Hmm"

He wrapped his arms around your waist.

"Are you nervouse now?"

"No"

He smirked this would be fun. He lightly groped your butt.

"Now?"

"No"

He licked up your neck and then breathed down through your hair.

"Are you nervouse?"

"No"

He snaked his hand up your shirt and began to unclip your bra.

"Are you nervous?"

"No"

He pulled off your bra and began playing with it and then moving to you breasts.

"Are you nervouse?

"N-no"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

"You may be."

He began to play with your belt lessening and sticking his "crotch monster"down them and groping you butt.

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes"

He leaned in and kissed you harshly pushing his tongue into your mouth without permission and began to explore you tried to push him away but he held tight to you. He broke the kiss.

"And zat is why zey call it french kissing."

The other couples were staring you waiting for something you supposed but what. It wasn't like he had done something wrong he had followed the rules... For once.

Authors note: I had a reviewer give me this game and I thought France! He is the one who would grope mercilessly. Will be a part two soon if I can but it may be a few days so it is good enough. Please send me more ideas and countries you want to see!


	9. AreYouNervousMonAmour FrancexReader Pt2

"Um okay enough of that one lets just go back to dancing now dudes" America interrupted the awkward silence. He couples slowly parted and the music began again. Italy was being chased by an angry Germany for some reason but you were more concerned by your current issue and he was standing in front of you. He held his hand out to you...  
"Care to dance?"  
You took his hand and he lead you to where the others were dancing.  
Blank thoughts crossed you mind and all that really got through was...'wow that actually just happened'  
"Something wrong?"  
"Nothing."  
The two of you continued spinning around the dance floor much to your surprise he didn't mind you obvious lack of dancing skills smile and chuckling lightly every time to apologized for massacring his feet. Finally you got into the rhythm. He pulled you closer to him and you blushed lightly. A new song started faster that the last but he held you where you were and continued the slow rocking. You could have stayed there forever if someone hadn't tapped(very annoyingly) on your shoulder. You pulled you head off his shoulder to look at who was disturbing you so that you may kill them. Prussia stood there with a smirk on his face.  
"Mein turn!"  
Reluctantly France released your hand and Prussia took it as another slow song started. Prussia spun you around in a different manor. More forceful and was very intolerant of you foot fumbles. Scowling at you each time you messed up. Finally the song ended and you escaped his grasp. Two hands covered your eyes.  
"Did I see you enjoying zat?"  
"No"  
"Yeah sure you didn't fall all over 'im."  
"Stop being an idiot I fell for you not him"  
"Is zat so?"  
"Yes you french idiot"  
"Hurtful. Zose to words do not go together"  
"Stop complaining and kiss me"  
He leans down and lightly pecks your cheek.  
"Like you mean it!"  
"I'll show you that I mean it but not here. Come on zhen."  
You follow him away...?

Late! Zis is like three mo the late! Sorry sorry sorry!? ﾟﾘﾭ? ﾟﾘﾭ? anyway I hope you like it.


	10. Truth or Dare? NetherlandsxReader Part 1

Your dorms had a strict rule. Girls stay in one boys in another. Now no one really followed this rule but never the less once or twice a year a party was held and for that night only the rule would be lifted. So as expected people tended to go a little crazy wight he freedom. You on the other hand attended the party simply because your closest friends were two guys who you rarely saw and the three of you could hang out tonight. The lights and music lead you easily across the large grounds to the boys dorm where the party was being held. You made your way though the crowd towards a familiar hairstyle. Hugging him from behind you greeted Canada. Surprised he turned around confusion on his face.  
"(name) how are you?"  
You strained to hear over the music but responded "Good"  
"That good. Al said he wouldn't be here he was getting into something else a little early today"  
You face palmed knowing exactly what that meant ever if Matt didn't want to say it aloud.  
"I guess it's just us then Matty!"  
"Well actually I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I went off too."  
You raised and eyebrow.  
"Who's the girl"  
"No one who said there was a girl!"  
You laughed at his embarrassment.  
"Oh Birdie"  
"I new it! Your ditching me for a girl!"  
"Yeah. (name) this is Maria."  
"Birdie is zis zat girl? She doesn't seem zat awesome."  
"Yeah still here."  
"Oh well no offense"  
The two of them walk off and he looks back with slightly apologetic look. You give him a death glare that basically means you will pay. You wandered aimlessly after that until someone announced in a loud and obnoxious voice...  
"It's time for truth or dare!"  
You followed the crowd and sat in the large circle of countries. Someone briefly explained the rules before the play started. Hungary went first daring England to give France a lap dance and got some pretty good pics for her tumblr. The next person to go was Chine he picked truth and answered the long awaited answer was he a virgin. Answer: No. He then dared Japan to kiss Germany which was... Just awkward. Germany then dared the entire group to let him leave. France picked a random person the continue the game. The dares got dirtier and the truths more scandalous.  
You all found out that Spain and Romano were a thing and BTT threesomes were and often occurrence. No big surprise to you of course since Canada knew somethings. The countries thinned out getting bored until someone dared Switzerland to kiss a girl. Lillie sat there relatively intrigued until he planted a kiss on her cheek. Claiming she was his sister and the only girl he would kiss. You noticed a strange country staring at you. Netherlands was it?...Ok so maybe he wasn't so strange and yes you did know him. Yeah, you weren't fooling anyone you had a bit of a crush. The only problem he had never talked to you...ever.  
Someone dared Belgium to kiss Spain and much to his surprise she did.  
Romano had to be...controlled...you guess? She then smirked.  
"Ok! I have a dare for two people here since they haven't participated at all. Nethy I'm talking to you! Get up! You and (name) have to spend the rest of the party and the night together! No excuses!

Author Note: Part one! Belgium you sly dog! This was a request from someone to do a Netherlands one and someone else suggested I do a truth or dare one! I will start doubling up on games soon because I have countries but no new games. Any ideas on games? I love reviews!


	11. Truth or Dare? NetherlandsxReader Part 2

You sat there in somewhat shock.  
"Objection, what if we don't want to?" If he was hurt he didn't look it and agreed.  
"Yeah what if we don't"  
"You think England wanted to lap dance France" his sister snapped.  
"Yes" The two of you and others murmured.  
"Irrelevant, you two are going to spend the night together!" She closed  
He stormed off angrily and you sat there for a second before many of them pointed the way he went with accusing eyes.  
"I get it I'm going already." You left the room and looked around he could have went either way but why should you follow him anyway?  
"Hey!1347." Someone called from the other room. You guessed it was his room number and started off upstairs figuring that this building worked the same way yours did. A few mutes later you found yourself standing in front of a door. Recognizing a familiar flag your made the conclusion this must be Matt's dorm too. You knock lightly afraid of what you might find there. The two boys both came to the door.  
"Hey (name) what's..." The door was slammed in your face. Angrily you pushed it open again.  
"What was that for!" You angrily turned to Netherlands for an answer.  
"You jut show up like that for nothing!"  
"Uh is there something I'm missing?" Poor Matt inquired.  
"Don't even get me started on you Mathew! You ditch me for some girl and then you are here alone wtf."  
"She lef..."  
You cut him off."And you." You pointed your finger accusingly at the other." You left me there all alone and now they expect me to follow you like a fuckin creeper! If you didn't want to do the dare you should have stayed and done something instead of leaving me there like that!"  
"You should really calm down"  
"No I'm not going to calm down I am goi to stay because if anything I will make you miserable for what you did to me back there."  
"I bet you can't take it. You have no idea what guys do in their free time together."  
"I grew up with four brothers I think I do and Matt would never let you."  
"Have you met his brother?"  
"Unfortunately... Yes"  
Twenty minutes later they had tried to scare you in every way possible short of going at it with each other. But kissing and other things had not been missed. Now the two of them were racing to see who could put a condom on a banana faster. You had almost had enough of this and snuck over to his bed where you proceeded to lay down with your back to them and attempt to sleep. The two of them were laughing evilly and something poked you in the back and someone made the France joke.  
"That wasn't my finger"  
"Ok I think she is tired and we have classes in the morning too."  
"We'll then you better go back to your dorm (name)."  
"Nope. Can't the bet said all night"  
"There is no one out there to stop you for leaving" he said as he opened the door only to find Finland and Sweden outside "guarding".  
"Nevermind."


	12. Truth or Dare? NetherlandsxReader Part 3

Matt nodded to the two of you. "Yeah well I am leaving now, have fun." He winked at you and left the room. This left the two of you alone together in a room. The door opened again. "And don't touch my bed... I just don't think you want to."

"Go away Mathew." You used his full name knowing he would see you were angry and the door was closed again. The room was small but it was a dorm so what could you expect. The awkward silence that descended between the two of you was suffocating and you sat silently. His stare was intense and truthfully he seemed pissed off but the smirk gracing his lips gave you another idea.

"It's obvious you hate me." You stated it flatly trying to get a rise out of him. Nothing.

The silence descended again. He seemed tense. You sat down on the opposite side of his bed as far from him a possible. The glare followed you. In a split second he lunged forward pinning you on you back.

"Hate is such a harsh word. Spain? Spain I hate. But you it is different you are like a challenge to decipher." He had you stuck and you knew there was no escape but that only made you smile.

"Hmm, she smiles the puzzle continues. It appears the girl has her own secrets."

"Secrets of course not, just intrigues."

"Care to share?"

"Well you are always distant yet present everywhere at once. One notices without noticing. You are the like missing puzzle piece, the last thing to complete a picture but will only show up on its own time. You have no control over if and when you find it and complete the challenge."

"I see, well you are like the blue rose, a treasured sight but thorny just the same, like sugar coated pepper, and cold fire. An ever present mystery."

"Ever try to solve it?"

"Only every day"

"I think you may have figured it out."

"And you have found your missing puzzle piece, it was in plain sight yet hidden still."

He closed the distance between the two you yours lips. His kiss was like him. Seemingly cold and harsh but soft and warm at the same time. He tasted faintly of smoke and smelled of tulips. He pulled away and stared into your eyes. Your eyes met his intense green ones and you breath stopped for a second. A smirk returned to his lips.

"Now, you have very naughty today (name) you got to watch me and Mathew for quite a while yet I got to see you do nothing. Don't think that is fair."

"We'll, um."

"No excuses. You owe me. Now what to do."

"You could start with this." You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him closer to you causing him to lose his balance and land on you. A small laugh caught you off guard.

"So that's how you want to play."

"Oops."

"Now you'll get it."

By morning you had gotten little sleep and you smiled feeling his arms wrapped around your waist. He stirred a little and you kissed his forehead. His eyes opened slowly catching yours again. His grip tightened.

"We are not done yet."

"But I have class"

"So."


	13. Seven In Heaven GermanyxReader Part Only

Your mind was lightly clouded from the party music and the loud partygoers. Not to mention the glass of wine half finished in your hand. You were finally legally allowed to drink... Just not in this country. Your close friend grabbed your arm.  
"Hey (name), I see you are finally take after the awesome me and drinking a little!"  
"Gilbert. A little? Those words don't go together stupid you drink a lot."  
"Hey I'm awesome!"  
"Fine what does mr awesome want?"  
"Vell a friend of mein bruder needs a date tonight vhat do you sink?"  
"Gil, when your accent shows that much I know are planning something."  
"Planning, I not planning anysing."  
"Oh"nosing" huh."  
"Hey don't make fun of mein awesome accent"  
"Zhen don't lie to me"  
"Hey!"  
"Sorry it's just to easy."  
"Ze awesome Prussia is not easy."  
"Canada begs to differ."  
"Just go and talk to bruder alright."  
"Fine."  
You walked over toward the tall strict German brother and could help but wonder why he wanted to talk to you or whatever.  
"Hey Germany your brother told me to co e talk to you. Is there something you needed?"  
"Verdamned bruder vhy."  
"What was that Ludwig?"  
"Nozing"  
He was blushing red as he turned towards you and you looked up at him curiously.  
"Bruder is planning a game and wants people to play vith him."  
"Oh okay what game?"  
"*mumbling*Seven Minutes in Heaven."  
"What? Wait nevermind I know what this is."  
"You do?"  
"Your brother is trying to get in someone pants and is using you to convince people to play rigged game."  
"Um sure lets go vith that."  
Within a few minutes he had completed rounding up people to play the game. Prussia explained what the game was and showed the group to a small closet in the hallway. He gathered a pile of name tags and shoved them into the British kids top hat and proceeded to shove the hat in people's faces. After a few turns he shoved the hat in your face.  
"Now it's your turn (name)."  
You reached you hand in and pulled out a name tag. Like the others he snatched it away from you pushed you into the closet now you hand to wait until you partner came in. The door opened and closed again.  
"Hey, who's in here?"

"Francis I will drop kick your ass."

A hand on your shoulder alerted you to their presence you turned trying to decide who it was. A pair of lips met you own. They were soft even if the kiss was not. You returned the kiss involuntarily. You wrapped you arms around you partner as he pushed you against a wall and lifted you off your feet. You wrapped you legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. He pulled away for air and brushed a stay piece of hair from your face.  
"Will you tell me who you are?"

"So that's a no then Luddy"  
"How did you know?"  
"You just about the only one who could lift me up with one hand"  
"Vell does zis change things between us?"  
"Only if you want it to."  
"Und if I do?"  
"I dont know you'd have to ask me with that sexy accent."  
"(Name), vill you go steady vith mein self?"  
"Of course I vill."  
A resounding aww was heard for the hallway.  
"Vill you get a life people."


End file.
